The present invention relates generally to inductive charging systems, and more particularly, to an inductively coupled probe employed in such inductive charging systems that incorporates plastic and powdered iron protection covers to minimize damage to the core.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures inductive charging systems for use in electric vehicles, and the like. The inductive charging systems employ an inductively coupling probe that forms the primary of the charging system, and a charge port on the electric vehicle that forms the secondary of the charging system. The inductively coupled probe has a ferrite core embedded in the probe that is used to to complete the magnetic path between the charging system and the battery of the electric vehicle. Details of the probe are described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/140,954, filed Oct. 25, 1993 entitled "Fixed Core Inductive Charger" assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The ferrite used in the probe is a very fragile material. The probe described in this patent application is inserted and removed from the charge port in the electric vehicle during operation. The ferrite is a fragile ceramic that may be subject to chipping and has a metallic "look" that is not desirable.
One alternative method of protecting the ferrite core is to use a one mil epoxy, or equivalent coating, disposed around the core. However, this may not be adequate for long term usage. It would therefore be desirable to provide a means for preventing damage to the embedded fertile core.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an inductively coupled probe that incorporates a means for preventing damage to the embedded magnetic core.